SelfFulfilling Prophecy
by Kuroshiro-Kai
Summary: In one world the headlines held the news: Kaitou Kid, the moonlight magician who had pleased the crowds was gone, his wings clipped in flight. Meanwhile, in another, amateur magician Kuroba Kaito wonders if this world is truly reality...
1. First Shot: Preconceived Notions

**Self-Fulfilling Prophecy**

**First Shot:** _**Preconceived Notions**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Go bug Gosho. **

Stepping slowly forward with his snowy white cape billowing wildly behind him, the young thief took a deep breath, savoring the way the air filled his lungs like sharp shards of ice, and called out mockingly for the attention of the crowd roaring his name down below, "Ladies and Gentlemen~"

Heads whipped up and the eyes of many locked onto his white clad form, screams of approval dying down into silence as he held a large diamond aloft. He stilled for a moment, admiring the way the priceless treasure sparkled under the flashing red and blue lights of the squad cars and the large search lights that had only moments ago roamed the skies for the thief himself, before speaking. "I believe you are in for a treat this evening for I have finally found what I have spent these last few years searching for!"

A quiet murmur ran through the crowd soon turning to gasps and squeals of delight as the beautiful silver glow of his celestial companion hit the gem and it ignited from within, an ominous light the colour of blood spilling across the pure white of his suit and the faded gray cement of the rooftop on which he stood. He lifted his arm higher to allow them all a better look, smiling as tight lipped and enigmatically as possible with the adrenaline and pure joy the night's target had brought him still singing in his veins.

"And now that it is in my grasp I will be retiring," He continued with a light hearted laugh of triumph, ignoring the dismayed and disbelieving cries that burst out from the mouths of the people, police and fans alike, "there will be no more Kaitou Kid!"

"What the hell do you mean your retiring?" Nakamori Ginzo, leader of the Kid Taskforce and walking-megaphone as he was often referred to behind his back, bellowed in outrage as he closed in on the thief, followed closely by Hakuba Saguru and one Kudo Shinichi. Kid's breath hitched as his eyes locked with the clear blue gaze of the latter as the handsome young man's face morphed into an expression of understanding and resignation, his slender figure moving to block the doorway and Kid felt his heart pang in longing, eyes trailing over his body hungrily in an attempt to memorize his appearance.

"You know you could seriously die from all that shouting Keibu-San~" Kid replied in a childish sing-song, hints of concern flittering across his shadowed features before they smoothed into his usual blank mask. Kudo understood and he wouldn't try and stop him. Good. The young thief allowed the sad grin tugging at his lips to break through his Poker Face and added, as if an after thought, "When I say retiring I mean I will no longer be bothering you or your men by dragging you along on these little adventures of mine. I have the gem and I have no intention of returning it, actually I plan to destroy it right here and now!"

"You're…serious…" The man stuttered loudly, his steel gray eyes widening as he shouted petulantly, "You can't do something like that! Not without providing a _good _reason why that damn rock _needs_ breaking!"

Kid chuckled in acknowledgement of the man's statement. The inspector was still so naive, and he would have to rectify that little problem. He was done with heists, he had what he wanted, and would never return to a life of secrecy and lies again. It was far too painful to try. But he could, and would, make sure that his father's murderers were taken out with him.

A pair of dark violet eyes, one covered by a monocle, turned to continue staring at the gem as he lowered it to the hidden pocket stitched directly over his heart. Numerous possibilities spun through his mind one making a more prominent role than any other as memories of heart break, blood and tears began to beat away at his Poker Face. Kid shivered. There wasn't really any other option than _that_…

Kudo's hand reached out and locked in place around Hakuba's wrist as the slightly older male tried to move forward and two pairs of blue eyes met before returning to stare pityingly into Kid's own. He nodded at them and stepped onto the precarious edge of the rooftop, patented leather soles of his custom made white loafers making no sound as he used them to grip the concrete.

He smiled at the Keibu and two teenaged detectives, leaving the small microphone clipped under his shirt collar to remain on, as he pushed himself back and off the roof with a final, bitter, call of, "Because it killed my Tousan."

Screams once again flew through the air, pain and fear coloring them this time, as he began to fall. Top hat flying from his head to reveal a mop of wild dark brown hair and a monocle detached itself from its place on the slight slope of his nose to reveal another violet eye, wide and glittering like crystals under the light of the moon.

A bright grin spread across his face as the harsh winds made his pure white suit pull and tug in places, cap detaching itself from his shoulders as he reached up to press his nimble fingers into the knobs that kept it pinned to the shoulder pads of his jacket. It fluttered away, twisting through the air like it had a mind of its own and his grin softened into a resigned smile at the sight. He was _so_ close.

He let his eyes close, images speeding through his mind. First was his mother's face, smiling that odd half-smirk half-smile that would seem almost sad had she not been practically vibrating in her seat with her sleepy dark blue eyes filled with such infectious energy that it made every one around her want to laugh and smile. The next was of Aoko, the girl who was both as sweet as honey and yet somehow hiding an explosive temper within. Aoko, who had never even contemplated breaking the law and yet would have stuck by his side no matter what happened. Koizumi followed, the vengeful crimson-eyed beauty staring enigmatically at the small carving of a magic circle she had made on her desk with his compass when he had leant it to her one sunny afternoon during math class with Nakamura-Sensei. Hakuba Saguru and the rest of the task force flickered quickly through his thoughts before they stubbornly fixated on Kudo Shinichi. His beautiful Shinichi with those sapphire eyes that were always illuminated by some inner glow that no shadow, no matter how thick, could seem to dull and full lips that were so soft and just perfect for kissing. Shinichi whose slender, almost feminine, figure enticed his body and contained a mind that was so perfectly brilliant that he couldn't help but want to wrap himself up in the puzzles and riddles lying within, dominate it until it was filled with nothing but thoughts of Kid and Kid alone.

Kid…no, he was just plain Kuroba Kaito now, they had all seen his face and he couldn't be happier, wondered briefly if perhaps…perhaps…he could ask Shinichi on that date…in the next life… and then everything went black. A soothing endless sea of black that kept the inevitable pain at bay and dragged him under its surface with three swift tugs, he _almost_ wished it was white. White like his _father's_ suit…his suit…or maybe a clear crystalline _blue_ to match Shinichi's eyes. Yes. Blue would have been nice.


	2. Interlude: Forever in Death

**Self-Fulfilling Prophecy**

**Interlude:** **_Forever in Death_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Go bug Gosho. **

Kudo Shinichi stared at the newspaper spread out over the polished mahogany of his desk, the lamp flickering beside him illuminating the words printed in a neat, bold script on the off-white paper as tears slid down his cheeks from dulled, empty, blue eyes.

_Blood pooling beneath a head of messy hair and one childishly round cheek resting against the cold marble…_

Two photographs, black and white, were placed side-by-side on the page. One of a daring thief dressed in pure white, the darker colors of his shirts and tied appearing a strange shade of grey yet never black, and the other…a teenaged boy with dark hair in an untamable mess, falling into a pair of wide, too-innocent almond shaped eyes that were a tell tale sign of mischief, and a grin so large it was almost breaking his face.

_…A cracked monocle lying a few feet away, a large piece of white silk dangling teasingly, just out of reach, as it hung limply from the window ledge above._

Shinichi sobbed as his eyes traced over the pictures again and again, a choked gasp escaping his lips followed by another dry sob and a strange half-hiccup half-scream. He dropped his face into the crook of his left elbow that was resting, boneless, against the desk and continued, screams growing louder even as the thick material of his sleeve muffled the hysterical sound.

_His smile so peaceful and happy that you would think he was in the midst of having a wonderful dream and not lying there…_

His skin was pale and sickly, the glaring artificial light not helping as it tainted pale ivory a yellow stained white, and his fingers trembling as they gripped at the newspaper and the green wool sweater covering his upper body, just over his heart, desperately.

_…dead on the stairs of the Beika Museum after a fall that no man, no matter how beautiful and wondrous he may be, could ever survive…_

He screamed and screamed, voice growing hoarse, chest tightening as his lungs begged for oxygen and heart thumped painfully in his chest even though he wished it would stop. Stop hurting him so damn much. Leave him alone. Make those images stop coming back…those memories…that nightmare…

_Gem nestled beneath his body, split down the centre and covered in small cracks as beautiful and dangerous as the silk of a spider's web…_

From the arched doorway leading to the Kudo mansion's library, a pair of mint green eyes watched him sparkling with unshed tears and raw understanding. A pretty heart shaped face surrounded by wavy russet hair morphed into a pained expression that hardly anyone had ever seen on before as Miyano Shiho raised a delicate hand to cover her eyes and block her closest friend from view as his screams pierced the bitterly cold air.

_As though he had not, only hours before—moments, or maybe it was years, ago?—looked at him with such love and warmth and promise that made him truly believe in forever…_


	3. Interlude II: Atypical Connections

**Self-Fulfilling Prophecy **

**Interlude II:** _**Atypical Connections**_

…**Do I really have to say it? Fine…*heaves a sigh* I do not own. Go bug Gosho. **

An old newspaper, almost two years out of date, crinkled and creased in weak protest as pale, shaky hands folded it with an unusual amount of precision for such an early hour, the dark ink smudging across the front page. The faded headlines stood out in a bold contrast to the rest of the print and two very blue eyes trailed across them unseeingly for the thousandth time that morning, staring down at the yellowed paper and familiar words blotched by tears.

Those trembling hands abandoned the paper settled on their owner's—a young man no older than nineteen—lap as he reached for the delicate porcelain teacup filled with a rich, aromatic liquid. Long, spidery fingers wrapping around the pale blue-painted handle as he slowly brought it to his soft, bloodless lips, heaving an almost appreciative sigh before taking a sip of the heavenly liquid it contained.

A sharp knock on the cherry finish of a set of large oak doors permeated the silence of the morning and Shinichi looked in the direction of the door with a bored expression, wondering who would possibly be disturbing him at three o'clock in the morning and only reaching one conclusion. He didn't really care.

And yet, as the pounding moved from the wooden frame to the ornate glass window set beside it, Shinichi found himself setting his coffee down on the surface of the kitchen bench and shuffling towards the door with a strange tugging at the back of his mind. It was almost as if someone, from so very long ago, was telling him that he should get up and answer it—begging him to appease their insatiable need for answers.

He supposed this was what people meant when they said curiosity killed the cat and—with a wry smile that, to be perfectly honest, was more of a frown than anything else—slowly opened the door. He couldn't have denied them for much longer anyway; both his visitor and the thing pulling him about by the hand were far too persistent.

It was, to say the least, a bit of a surprise when he found a rather beautiful young woman with long auburn hair and luminous crimson eyes standing there on his front porch, the silvery glow of the moon illuminating her slender form and making her shimmer almost like a mirage.

"Do you want something Ojousan?" He blinked as she raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, glossy pink lips curling with bemusement. "I'm sorry if I sound rude but it is unusually late. Please come in." He stepped aside to let her pass, wincing at the steady clack of her high heels as she stepped onto the hardwood floorboards, before closing and locking the door behind him. "I'm guessing that this is about a case of some sort?"

She turned to give him a smirk and, twirling a lock of his hair around one of her nimble fingers, whispered seductively, "Indeed it is Kudo Shinichi-San. Indeed it is."


End file.
